midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Fantasy Core Set/Character Development
Advancement for a character using the Dark Fantasy Core Set is very flexible. Gaining experience points, increases to skills, and nearly all aspects of the character can be improved via petitioning. When you petition the Game Master you either ask for something--often explaining why that element should improve--or justify the increase when prompted. This relieves the Game Master of much of the burden of keeping track of experience points & character (and player) actions. This also gives both the Game Master and players a greater deal of control over character growth. In addition to experience points, skill increases, and the like, new statuses or contacts may be gained, reputation increased, titles & land granted, et cetera. Experience points (and other petitioning) can be done at either the beginning or end of a game session, or can be done at a notable "chapter end" part of the story arc. Some Game Masters go through the list of experience awards one item at a time: "Debbie, what clever or quick-thinking plans did you use?" Some open the floor to the player, "What did you do last time," and assign points according to his or her best judgement. Suggested experience point awards: Playing in character: 100--1000 points * Clever use of skills or abilities (per usage): 20--100 points * Gameplay (limiting table talk, helping newer players): 100--500 points * Organization in game (interacts with the game world well): 100--300 points * Organization out of game (character sheet together & legible, shows up on time, remembered dice bag): 50--200 points * Heroic action (per action): 100--1000 points * Clever or quick thinking plan: 100--500 points * Clever insight, reasoning, or judgement: 50--200 points * Overcoming or defeating a minor enemy, obstacle, trap, or problem (threat relative to the players): 10--50 points * Overcoming or defeating a moderate enemy, obstacle, trap, or problem (threat relative to the players): 50--200 points * Overcoming or defeating a major enemy, obstacle, trap, or problem (threat relative to the players): 200--500 points * Overcoming or defeating an epic-level enemy, obstacle, trap, or problem (threat relative to the players): 500--10,000 points * Miscellaneous cool actions (swinging from a chandelier, using a ladder as a weapon, jumping up on a table in a fight): 10--250 points * Remembering something when prompted (plot hooks): 250 points * Remembering something that the Game Master forgot (names of people & places): 200 points Experience Chart #0 #1000 #2000 #4000 #6000 #9000 #12000 #16000 #20000 #25000 #30000 #36000 #42000 #49000 #56000 #64000 #72000 #81000 #90000 #100000 #110000 #120000 #130000 #140000 #150000 #160000 #170000 #180000 #190000 #200000 #210000 Points are cumulative; add 10,000 points for each additional Experience level beyond 31st. With each new character level, one class (and optionally, one tradition or codicil) of choice is increased one class level. For every new level gained, increase the character's hit points by two. At every even level, gain a +1 to the saving throw of choice. For every three levels, increase an attribute by one point. Proficiencies should only increase by a point or two per level at most, & apprenticeships should only increase every 2-4 levels, but this is governed by how rapidly both the player and Game Master want the character to improve. New skills may be gained at any time. If the character has a teacher (and the funds to pay for a teacher if appropriate), and the time, any skill can be learned. To learn a new skill, make a check against either Wits or Common Sense. If successful, reduce the time to learn in hours by 10%. If the check fails, increase the time by 10%. Continue to roll until the base time is either reduced by half or doubled. This is how long each block of instruction takes. At the end of that time, roll the Chance to Learn percentage based on Knowledge. If that check is successful, the character now knows the skill. If the roll fails, continue to study for another block of instruction & roll again. Category:DFCS